


I'm Fine!

by gegemoon



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gegemoon/pseuds/gegemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basti had to miss Franz Beckenbauer Cup II against Inter Milan because he'd got a cold...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Fine!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://gegemoon.livejournal.com/839.html in 2009.  
> Revised.

"Ah-choo!"

"Gesundheit.1"

"Thanks, Oli."

"Anytime. But, I'm telling you, you really should get some rest."

"I kno-aah-choo!"

"Gesundheit."

"Thanks, Oli."

"Anytime. As I was saying, go get some rest."

"You know what, the doctor said so, too. And that's why I'm not playing against Inter Milan right now."

After such a relatively long sentence, Basti makes a great effort to breathe with his mouth. The way he does it sounds like he's been staying under water for ten minutes.

"So," Basti takes another heavy breath, "I'm not in any match or training. Isn't that called a rest?"

"I figure a rest means lying in your bed rather than watching the Franz Beckenbauer Cup in my living room, or eating greasy chips on my couch."

"Like you're not eating!"

"The more I eat, the less you get- I'm trying to help!"

"...Thanks?"

"Anytime!"

"Oh, no-ah-choo!"

"Gesundheit."

"Thanks. Oh, we just lost the Beckenbauer Cup again! Can you believe that? We didn't even..."

"Too many comments from someone who's not even there!" Oli cuts him off, "It's over now. Time for bed."

Oli turns off the TV, ordering Basti in a tone of a parent rather than a captain.

"But... it's still earrr- aaah-choo!"

"Gesundheit."

"Thanks. But I don't feel sleepy yet..."

Oli rolls hie eyes and sighs.

"Don't tell me you want me to read you a book! David's Der Räuber Hotzenplotz isn't here!2"

"Is there The Little Mermaid then?"

"Bed! Now! You're sick!"

"I'm f-i-d-e!"

"You mean f-i-n-e?"

"......"

========================================

 

"Far out in the ocean, where the water is as blue as the prettiest cornflower, and as clear as crystal, it is very, very, very deep..."

"No, no, it's 'very, very'. Where does the third one come fro-ah-choo!"

"Gesundheit."

"Thanks."

"Anytime. And, stop fussing. Do you wanna listen or not?"

"...Yeah."

================FIN================

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Gesundheit= health, here equals to "God bless you." when someone sneezes.  
> 2\. Der Räuber Hotzenplotz = The Robber Hotzenplotz, a popular German story for kids.  
> btw, David is Oli's little boy's name.


End file.
